Secret SasuSaku Fan
by XxKatZILAxX
Summary: When Naruto catches them in the "act" he gets hooked. Like their love life is a drug, or the best TV show. But when problems accur will he be able to save his addiction or will he let it go and help his friends? SasuSaku. Implied NaruHina


The first time it'd been an accident. The second, not so much. The third time, he was hooked. He knew it was wrong, really, it **was **wrong, but he just couldn't help himself. He was and instant fan.

Uzumaki Naruto, just your normal, demon holding, hokage. Well, as normal as all that gets. He snuck away from his bed; and his pregnant wife, Uzumaki Hinata, every night for that past week. She was used to it, he was the hokage after all and had things to take care of.

That first night he'd watched was a complete and utter **accident**. As the hokage it was his duty to inform shinobi about their missions a day early. But, being as he was **still** just Naruto, he'd forgotten to tell his two teammates; best friends, ANBU captains, and newly-weds, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, about their important mission the next day.

_It was only 9 ant night and he knew that they'd still be awake. He could still tell them about their mission before the day that had to leave. At least they'd know. He'd made his way over to their home, across from the abandoned Uchiha compound. A house fit for 20 people. Sasuke had been given the money his clan had left him. _

_It only took Naruto a couple of minutes to get from his home to theirs and he was pretty happy with himself. He'd been about to knock on the front door when he'd heard Sakura talk from an upstairs room. _

"_Come on Sasuke-kun, I'm waiting for you" Sakura's voice was low and filled with an emotion Naruto couldn't place. _

"_Hn" came Sasuke's husky reply._

_Curiosity got the best of him. What were they talking about? He hopped up to their window skillfully and quietly. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Sakura was lying on her side on their large, black-sheeted bed. She wore nothing but a matching pair of black underwear and bra. Her face was flushed and she was staring intently at something in the doorway of the room, her eyes glazed over and darker than usual. She licked her lips and moved her hand down her side. _

_Naruto followed her eyes to the doorway of the large room. Sasuke was standing in the doorway in a towel. His hair was wet and his skin was damp. He must've just been in the shower. _

_He smirked at the sight of Sakura's sexy position and took a step into the room. Sakura smiled, sitting up and watching him approach. The strap of her bra fell over her shoulder, Naruto heard Sasuke's growl of approval. _

The couple had been married for a little over a year. It'd been just a week before Naruto's "accident" did they announce that they were trying to have a baby. Too bad Naruto hadn't been there to get the news that they were trying every night and that they had a complete time schedule of when people were **not** to bother them. It would have saved him from that situation.

_Sasuke's towel wasn't doing a great job at hiding how...ready, he was. Sakura took notice of that._

"_Are you hiding something, Sasuke-kun? Or are you just happy to see me?" Sakura giggled._

_Sasuke smirked, reaching the ed of their bed,_

"_I'm more than happy"_

_Sasuke let his towel drop and Naruto automatically looked away. He'd been to the hot springs with the man, he was ok with that, but he didn't want to see him at "full attention". _

_He heard Sakura's gasp and then her giggling. _

"_You **are**_ _happy to see me"_

_Naruto turned back around. Sasuke was on top of the pinkette, his bottom half pressed against hers. He rolled his hips into hers, causing her to moan. _

Naruto wanted to look away, he knew that what he was doing wasn't right, but, oddly enough, he couldn't look away from them. Not when Sasuke stripped her and even when he had his way with her, he couldn't make himself look away.

He came back the night after, hoping to see another round. They didn't fail to please. He went the third night and he knew, he was hooked. He was a secret SasuSaku fan and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.


End file.
